


A Captain & his Assistant

by BigBossIsaac



Category: Robots - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 11:38:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBossIsaac/pseuds/BigBossIsaac
Summary: A short story between how a captain helps teach his assistant how to clean himself of urges.





	A Captain & his Assistant

Captain Demokrates was unlike any captain the fleet had ever have. Standing tall at 7 feet, wide broad shoulders and his mouth, hidden under his mask plate. His armored body covered in a blissful red with few lights here and there, letting the shine of his wonderfully built body be exposed, even in the darkest night. His coat hanging off of his shoulders as his arms sway very slightly as he walked down from the captain’s quarters. His optics gazing around his crew as he silently judges them. He was fierce and brutal in every way, nor doesn’t fear death.

Being an cyborg, he has no words to say to death, as he can upload his data banks to another body he had, hidden in all lands of the world. His gave him a nearly, pure immortality for as long he lives. He doesn’t mind it at all, as he slowly plans, to build up his army and to take over the world. For good reasons of course, since this world is full of murders and cheaters.

On the crew, there was this one new male, grunting hard as he could as his hands grips onto the flag rope, holding it down with such fierce force. This young cyborg was Aldren, or others simply call him Al. He was short, around 5 feet and 4 inches. So, comparing to the Captain’s height, his eyes meet up to his neck.

12 years ago, the Captain was on a local port for resupplies. Al was sitting along some crates, watching the crew and him walk along and gathering new supplies they needed.

“Wow...” Said Al, as his optics stuck to the Captain, seeing his well-built form as he adored him. He always hopes to have a form just like him, or even a life like his as well.

“Need something boy?” Captain Demokrates had said to the boy. His steps stopping as his head turns to gaze down at him. His lovely white optics peering down to him as you can obviously tell they were scanning over the young boy’s body.

“N-No sir! I’m…just watching you and your crew come to our port.” Said Al, having a gulp down his throat as he straightens himself up. He didn’t know how to properly greet or even talk to a formal captain.

“For the past few months, I have noticed you watching us. Admiring us. It is no secret you want to join us, do you?” Captain Demokrates had said.

Al gulped once more as his gazed went off to the side, staring down at the ocean water. Till his gaze went back up to the captain and firmly nodded. “Yes sir. I’ve always dreamed of leaving this piss port and going on a adventure to explore the world.”

The Captain smiled underneath his mask plate, which only covered the front of his lips, as on the sides, you can purely see his aligned teeth. His hand reaches out to the boy. “Then come with me, assistant. I shall let you explore your dreams and be under my wing. Of course-“

“I will have to do what you say as I am a part of your crew. Yes sir, I know, and I accept these terms!” Al yelled out proudly, taking the captains hand as he hopped off the crate, standing tall and proudly as he smiled up to him.

The Captain chuckled out as he raised his hand to pat the young boy’s head gently, before putting his arm around his shoulder, bringing him towards to his airship. “Tell me, what is your name. And do not worry, within time, your build will be just as strong as ours!” Captain Demokrate said, as he flexed his other arm in the air, to show his bulging muscles.

“Aldren sir” He said, as his optics gazed over to the captain’s arm, seeing the muscle as he gasps softly. For some reason, he couldn’t stop staring at it till the captain set his arm down. Al’s gaze then went to his bare chest. Only just now, Al noticed the captain wasn’t wearing a shirt or anything at all to cover his upper body. Only his coat was upon his shoulders.

Captain Demokrate raised a brow to this, noticing what the young boy was looking at as he chuckled, patting his head once more before he pulls him aboard his airship. “Like I said, your frame will be built like ours in no time. I’ll even personally train you as well.”

The Captain smiled to him, before letting him go as he continued to walk along, in front of him.

 

12 years later, Aldren was fully grown now. His frame built just like the captains as he even went to not wear any upper uniform as well. Others on the crew thinks Al was the Captain’s personal slut or butler. But in reality, he was his crew member, and only friend, on the airship.

Grunting hard as he could, his hands grips the flag rope, pulling it down with such fierce for as the storm built up around them. Al anchored the rope down before he quickly moves up to the wheel, taking control of the airship as he guided the entire crew through the storm.

Hours later, once it was clear skys during the night, Al ordered everyone to resume their normal positions and reset the flags, before pushing them off to their much-needed sleep. He sighed out as he wiped the sweat off his forehead, even though he was drenched in water. Hell, every single one of the crew was drenched in water, including the captain, who was currently coming up the stairs.

“Good job taking us out of the storm. Took longer than I wanted, but no casualties. Better for safety of my crew than the shipment.” Captain Demokrate said, standing at the top of the stairs, looking to Al.

“Well someone had to do it. Just glad I’m able to steer this giant lug. First time I’ve ever handled this.” Al sighed out, walking over to the captain before he smiled to him.

Captain Demokrate chuckled as he patted his shoulder before he turns and starts to walk down the stairs. “Come Aldren, let us get some rest for now.”

“Yes captain.” Al said, following him behind. Even after many years, Al still had respect for his captain, and something more. The Captain lead him into his private quarters as he shuts the door behind Al, before taking off his coat and hanging it up. Al done the same, but into his small room he had to himself. Al and Demokrate lived in the same room together, but Al made himself a small, enclosed area where he can have some privacy in case anyone needed to talk to the Captain alone.

Al sighed as he laid onto his birth, resting on his back as his optics stared up at the ceiling. Demokrate comes into his private room as he threw him a towel. “Come on, can’t have you getting your birth wet. It’ll uncomfortable to sleep on.”

“Oh, I know, I know. Just wished this water would like, magically slide off of my frame. Would make it so much easier for all of us!” Al said, standing up as he opened the towel to start drying his head and upper body. Demokrate chuckled as he stepped out of the room and into the main living room, where the map of the world resides upon a table. His own towel being wrapped around his shoulders as he looks over the map.

“So, what’s our next plan?” Al called out from the room. “Well, it will still take us a few days to get to our next port. So as long we stay clear of those European Trade Ships, we should be good.” Demokrate said back, before his gaze went up nearly immediately as he saw Al walk out of his own private quarters, seeing his well built upper body. He smiles at this as he watched Al walk over and look down at the map.

Demokrate sighed softly, walking off to the side to his personal bar, grabbing two glasses and an alcohol bottle. Bringing them over to the main table, he sets them down as he begins to pour into the glasses. “So, tell me. These past few weeks, you have been mostly quiet. May I know why?”

 Al looks over to him, having a concern yet annoyed look. But his look goes away within seconds as he leaned onto the table. “I’m just going through something personally. I’m…not sure how I can say about it.”

“Coming of age, my boy?” Demokrate said, looking up to him with his sly smile, handing him a glass. “You know, I didn’t know I would one day have to face you and your puberty. I did take you at a young age. But yet, here we are, starting to talk about this.”

“Well I didn’t expect this either, nor even talking about my coming of age with my own captain.” He chuckled softly, grabbing the glass from him and easily downing the glass before setting it down. He grunts as he looks over at his captain, smiling as he sighed. “What do you do with…well you know.” Al said a bit shyly off.

“The urges? I just let them out, no need to keep them in. If you want privacy-“

“No no, I…I trust you more than anyone you know. Living with you, training under you.” Al had cut off Demokrate, as he stood up straight to face him. His optics looking straight at him as he sighed softly. “Please, sir?”

Demokrate looked at him, before chugging down his own class before he sighs. He walked off towards to the cabin door. Al thinking he would be throw out now, but instead the captain locks the door and turns to him. “Alright then. But whatever happens, it stays between us. Our…private training together.”

Al nodded to him firmly. “Yes sir.” “Call me Demokrate, your welcome to call me by my name when we’re in private.” The captain said, walking towards to him as he chuckled, his hands holding onto his own hips.

Al grins at this, before walking up towards to him as well. “You sure? I don’t want to be disrespectful to you. After all, I know what all this, is leading to. I have my…fair share of watching porn when we’re docked at a port.”

Demokrate laughed out before his arms moved up, gently going around Al’s neck to pull him closer. Their bare chests touching together now as their optics lit each other faces up. “You still have much to learn, Aldren.”

Al grins as his arms moved up, going around his captain’s waist to firmly hold him close in place. Even though he was much shorter than him, he didn’t mind at all. “Then teach me, Dem.”

“Oh, I will Al.” Demokrate said, leaning down to him slowly, closing his optics as he presses his lips upon his assistant’s lips, giving him a deep, and passionate kiss.


End file.
